


Working Overtime

by bluevelvetvideo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, PWP without Porn, Riverdale Kink Week, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevelvetvideo/pseuds/bluevelvetvideo
Summary: Anon prompt from tumblr: Walking in on your employee as she plays with her toys and has her eyes closed which makes her not realize your presence. As she reaches her high, you walk in on her. (Bughead where Jughead is the employer and Betty the young naive employee)





	Working Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Happy Kink Week! This fun little ditty was in response I got in the KW Mini Game thing on tumblr.
> 
> Part one is on tumblr (and always here) now with a part two! 
> 
> Thank you to my lightening fast beta, Alix (@psychobetts) got being a rockstar beta, cheerleader, and friend! Love you, girl.

* * *

* * *

Betty Cooper had taken the job as editor of an up-and-coming magazine on a whim. She never expected it would be one of the most fulfilling and autonomous jobs she’s ever had. She also didn’t expect that three months after moving into her apartment that there’d be a water leak so severe that she had to move in with Polly, Jason, and their two kids for the foreseeable future. 

She loved her family, she really did, but having to share a bedroom with twin seven year olds was not something she was prepared to do. She was very much used to having her alone time for the very intimate way she relieved her work stress.

Her boss and the owner of the magazine, Mr. Jones, was her main stress. He was deliciously handsome and she could not stop thinking about him pressing her up against the copy machine and fucking her senseless. 

She kept it professional, never relieving _that _particular stress at work, but after the third interruption at home, she decided that Polly’s apartment was not the place for that anymore.

She’d made it a habit to stay late at night, barricaded in her office. When she was sure everyone else had left for the day, she’d use an incognito tab on her phone to search for porn. Lately, her interest has been tall, lanky men with wild dark locks having his way with a small blonde woman. Sure, she was projecting, but she couldn’t be mad at herself. Everyone has needs.

Headphones in her ears, she relaxed onto the small couch, standard in every office. She hiked her sundress up around her hips and her fingers glided their way to pet her clothed sex, building up the anticipation. Eyes trained on the video, she moaned when the filthiest words fell from the man’s lips, calling his partner a _ good girl _ and how he couldn’t wait to feel her tight cunt around his cock.

\--

Jughead Jones was still in his office, far later than usual, with the lights off to try to prevent the migraine he knows is eventually going to win out. He was going through the cover headlines for the upcoming edition and if he stared at another picture of whatever it was he was looking at, he was going to explode.

He got up from his desk and paced around his office. _ More coffee _, he thought as he walked toward the kitchenette. He popped in a pod and hit the button for the strongest brew. Waiting for it to drip into his mug, he noticed the lights on in the new girl’s office. Cooper. He really did have to make a point not to call her the new girl anymore. She’d been there for nearly a year. 

He’d seen her stay late a few times a week, but he never thought anything of it. She was just a perfectionist, he’d thought, as evidenced by her spectacular work. However, it was now borderline obscenely late and she didn’t need to be there any longer. He glanced at the sputtering coffee machine before he walked down the hall to check on her.

Each office had privacy screens, usually drawn during meetings and concept brainstorming days. By the way the light was spilling into the hallway, he knew hers were not down. He walked slowly and leaned against her doorway before assessing the situation.

“Fuck.”

Right before his eyes, his employee was pleasuring herself, and from the sounds of it, she’s about to come.

He knows he should walk away, he knows it’s rude to watch, but he can’t look away. He would be lying if he said he never wondered about what she sounded like when she came, or what her face looked like as she reached her peak. He’d also be lying if he said he’d never jerked off in his own office before, but at least he remembered to close the privacy screen.

His cock strained against his slacks and he palmed himself, watching as Betty dipped her fingers into her entrance, head thrown back in passion. He gripped himself, unable to control it, when he heard a small whimpered _ Mr. Jones _ before a growl and relentless panting.

_ Oh _ , he thought. _ Well, I think there may definitely be something I can do about this. _ As her breathing returned to normal, he slipped away, back to the kitchen to gather his coffee. He made his way back to his office, leaving the open just a crack.

He fervently typed out an email, hitting send before he could think any better of it. Suddenly, it was too hot. His jacket and tie come off It’s a start. 

\--

Betty smoothed her skirt down and returned to her desk to find a new email waiting for her. 

_ Meet me in my office. Now. _

She swallowed thickly, trying to regain her composure. Her cheeks were still hot and her heart raced like it was going to beat right out of her chest. She got up from her desk, trying her hardest to calm her nerves as she made her way to Mr. Jones’ office just down the hall and to the left.

When she knocked on the door, there was no answer, so she pushed the door open to find her boss, dress shirt untucked, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, hair disheveled and the top few buttons of his always crisp shirt undone.

Her heart raced faster. She’d never seen him looking so unkempt. His usual strict business attire turned casual had her thighs clenching together, seeking some kind of friction.

“You,” she swallowed. “You wanted to see me, Mr. Jones.”

She watched as he crossed his arms over his chest, his muscles flexing with the movement. He cleared his throat and her eyes shot to his: blown wide.

"You've been working late a lot recently, Miss Cooper."

"Yes, Sir," she nodded. "Living with my sister and her family has made it difficult to concentrate."

He quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Can't exactly get yourself off with little ones running around, can you?"

Her eyes widened further. She was caught. She was probably going to get fired. _ Fuck. _

"I asked you a question, Miss Cooper.”

She hung her head in shame. "No, Sir."

“So you wait until you think no one is in the office and do it here?”

She nodded. “That’s correct.”

Jughead pushed off the desk and approached her slowly. “You’ve done a poor job of making sure you’ve had the office to yourself the last few weeks,” he said, still pacing toward her, his eyes trained on her.

This was not the first time Jughead had caught Betty pleasuring herself in her office. The first time was nearly a month ago, when she’d screamed his name with such fire he could hear it from his office. Of course, after that, he was drawn to her. 

He’d always noticed the beautiful blonde in editing. _ How could he not? _ From her resume alone, she was just his type. He made it a point to stay later than usual, lights off, to see if it was a one time thing, or if her _ use _ of his name would be a recurring event. He was extremely thankful it _ was _.

He’d watch her get herself off then head back to his office to do the same -- her face behind his eyelids, her name dripping from his lips. 

“What?” She said. He watched as her hands nervously flattened her skirt.

He approached her still, close enough that she backed up right against his office door. His arms caged her head and she looked up at him with doe eyes.

“This is not the first time I’ve caught you, Betty,” he said, his voice husky. “Or is that what you wanted?”

“No, Sir. I’m sorry,” she said, looking down, eyes focused on her shoes.

He tipped her chin up to look at him. Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth as she finally returned his eye contact. 

“I’m not,” he said, smirking.

Her lips parted as his long, dexterous finger grazed its way from her chin to her chest. His cock strained against his zipper as her breath caught in her throat.

“You’re not?” 

“No.” His head ducked down to the shell of her ear, his breath fanning across her cheek. “I would have loved to help.” She whimpered at the confession. “Is that something you want?”

She nodded slowly.

“Have you ever pretended it was me between your legs instead of your own hand?” Jughead asked, his voice so full of desire he barely recognized it as himself.

“Yes, Sir. Every time.”

“As much as I love hearing you call me_ Sir, _ please call me Jughead,” he said, pressing a slight kiss to her ear. 

“Yes, Si--Jughead,” she gasped, turning her head to meet his gaze. They stayed there, eyes locked until she nearly combusted. She lurched forward and joined their lips. Her hands smoothed up the expanse of his chest and locked around his neck as he pushed her further into the door. 

His lips swiped against her bottom lip and she moaned into his mouth, granting him entrance. His tongue explored every corner of her before he trailed hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck. His thumbs were at the straps of her dress, slowly drawing them down her shoulder when her arms fell, freeing herself from the confines of her dress. It slipped down and pooled with a flutter against the hardwood floor of his office.

“I don’t-” she gasped as he sucked a patch of her flesh into his mouth. “I don’t think this is such a good idea.”

He paused, lifting his head from her collarbone, eyes wide, heart pounding in his chest. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, but- “

“But what?”

“You’re my boss,” she whined, squirming against his body. “Isn’t there some kind of law against that?”

“Not the last I checked. But if you want me to stop, then I’ll stop.” He backed away slowly, his hands running through his hair. 

“And if I don’t want you to stop?” Betty said, pushing herself off the door to approach him, sinfully slow. She was clad only a skimpy pair of underwear and a thin lace bra that he was sure was purely for decoration.

She pushed him backward into an oversized chair and straddled his hips.

“What if I don’t want you to stop, Mr. Jones?” She teased, the tip of her nose dragging against his.

He rolled his hips into hers, his erection pulsating in his slacks. She hummed and ground down against him, joining their lips together. Jughead bit at her lower lip and sucked at it as her hips came down against his again.

\--

Jughead's hands smoothed up her bare back to lodge themselves in her hair, pulling her closer into his chest. He tipped her head to the side as his lips grazed down the column of her throat, nipping and sucking once he got to her collarbone.

Betty's breathy moans spurred him on. His teeth sank into the top of her breast as his fingers deftly unclasped the scrap of lace covering her chest. She leaned back, chest heaving, and threw the garment to the side. As her hips rolled over his, she began undoing the buttons of his shirt, smoothing her hands over his chest as more skin was revealed.

He growled as she leaned back, presenting her already taut nipples to him. He took one in his mouth, his hands grabbing at her waist, pulling her back into him. His tongue lapped at her skin, rolling around her peak before nibbling it between his teeth. 

Betty's head fell back in ecstasy, her lips parted, hips bucking seeking something more than he was already giving her. His hand snaked to her core, covering the entirety of her sex, applying only a kiss of pressure. 

A loud moan dripped from her lips as her hips rocked against his hand. He let her nipple go with a pop, trailing kisses to the other nipple. His fingers curled against the lace of her panties.

"Is this what you want?" Jughead asked as he slowly pushed her panties to the side and swiped his fingers along her folds.

"God, yes," Betty mewled as she pulled his face to hers, capturing his lips in a wanton kiss.

His fingers glided through her heat, feeling just how wet she was for him. He avoided her clit, index finger circling her entrance.

"All this just for me?" he growled into her ear. "What'd I do to get so lucky?" he whispered as his fingers teased her folds.

Betty was biting the skin she could reach, trying desperately not to explode before he'd even done anything but the rush of her fantasies was making it nearly impossible. He plunged two fingers inside of her, curling them delicately. Her hips bucked, seeking friction against her sensitive clit, fucking his fingers with the roll of her hips.

Jughead kissed her neck with teasing bites and strong swipes of his tongue. Betty was moaning in his ear, panting and trying to catch her breath. 

"Is this what you always imagined, Betty? My hand instead of yours?"

"No, Sir," she panted. "It's usually your tongue. Or me bent over your desk. Or ahh--"

His thumb finally joined, circling nice and slow against her clit. A litany of curses and moans filled the room. He stopped abruptly, tapping her leg and Betty attempted to stand, but her legs were already buckling. He sat her down where he'd just been and kissed down her body, dropping to his knees and shimming her panties from around her hips.

Jughead placed featherlight kisses up her thighs until he reached her swollen sex. He blew a stream of air over her throbbing clit and she chased the sensation.

"You're sure?" Jughead said, needing to clarify that he wasn't just indulging his own fantasies. She nodded. "Use your words, Miss Cooper," he said, his lips level with her heat.

"Yes, I'm sure. Please, touch me," she begged.

Jughead dove in, tongue lapping up and down, circling her entrance before he suckled at her clit. Betty’s hands weaved into his hair, keeping him in place. Jughead groaned against her, reveling in the feeling of fingernails against his scalp and taste of her sweetness on his tongue.

His fingers returned to her entrance, pushing two in, pumping in and out of her as he suckled her bundle of nerves. Her legs began to shake, her heels digging into Jughead’s back, pulling him closer.

He hissed as her fingers gripped his hair tighter.He flicked his tongue wildly against her clit and worked his fingers overtime to bring her over the edge. She exploded all over his tongue and he lapped up everything she had to offer. He worked her through her orgasm, his fingers slowing until she was steady.

He lifted his head and smirked at her. She still had her eyes closed, still had her hands in his hair. He leaned back fully, eyes trained on her flushed cheeks as he pulled his shirt off, dropping it to the floor. He wiped her juices from his lips and gently kissed his way back up her body, slowly pulling her back to reality.

“Wow,” Betty breathed.

Jughead smiled against her skin. He stood up slowly, trailing his hands down her arms until their fingers were laced together. He gently pulled her up and cradled her in his arms, her legs likely too wobbly for her to stand on her own. He placed her down gently on his desk that was luckily bare after a long day’s work.

He pulled her toward the edge and wedged himself between her thighs. Betty’s hands reached for his waistband and deftly undid the metal of his buckle and zipper, sending his pants straight to the floor.

“Do you always make a habit of not wearing underwear to work?” Betty asked, in awe as she stared at his hard cock.

Jughead shrugged. “What no one else knows won’t hurt me,” he said. “But now you know, and I guess that’s going to have to stay our little secret, isn’t it, Miss Cooper?” he whispered, taking her earlobe between his teeth, brushing his cock against her slit.

“Your secret is safe with me,” she panted.

He pulsed his hip against her core a few times, teasing her. Betty groaned, reaching down to feel his cock as it slipped through her folds.

“You’re sure this is what you want?” he asked.

“More than anything. Please for the love of God, fuck me.”

He teased her folds a few more times before pushing his aching cock into her warm, wet cunt. Being surrounded by her was more than he ever imagined it would be. He started slowly, drawing himself nearly all the way out of her before snapping his hips back in. 

Betty sat up on her elbows, watching where they were joined, her lips parted. She wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him in closer. Sitting up fully, she pressed kisses into his chest, her hand exploring all of his newly exposed flesh.

He captured her lips with his, drawing a whimper from her chest as he picked up his pace. He was bordering on relentless when her head fell back in rapture. He couldn’t get over just how beautiful she was, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was driving his cock into her so hard that her tits were bouncing in the most delicious way. 

“Don’t stop,” she panted. “Right there.”

He pinched her nipple and a guttural moan vibrated from her chest in response. He did it again before snaking his thumb down to stroke her clit. He knew he was close himself, and he wanted to ensure she got there first.

“Fuck,” she moaned. “Fuck, Jug,” she said as sheexploded all over his cock, pulling him in closer as her body shook.

He pumped into her a few more times before pulling out and finishing on the creamy skin of her stomach. Smoothing his hands down her thighs, he gently untangled himself from the cage of her legs.

He opened up his desk drawer and pulled out a spare t-shirt that he kept in the office just in case. He used the softest one he had to clean her up, gently wiping away the evidence of their encounter. Jughead pulled her up, so she was sitting normally and cupped her cheeks in his hands. He gently kissed her forehead and smiled down at her.

“Wow,” he said, repeating her sentiment back to her. 

She smiled up at him and chuckled. “Would you want to have coffee with me sometime?”

“I think we’re doing this backwards,” Jughead mused. “But I’ll agree to have coffee with you, if you agree to have dinner with me.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Betty said, hopping off his desk in search of her clothing. She leaned down and shimmied her underwear back on. She gathered the rest of her clothing, putting them on as she went. She turned back to look at him and smiled. “My boss runs a tight ship. He keeps me in the office until all hours of the night.”

Jughead pulled up his pants, securing them around his hips before approaching her again. His hands rested on neck as he leaned forward to nudge his nose against hers. 

“Shouldn’t be too hard to convince him. I happen to know he’s got a soft spot for beautiful blonde editors.”

_ -fin _

  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinksaming, Buggies. I hope you enjoyed this fun prompt! Lemme know!


End file.
